1001 Denela Stories
by titeve79
Summary: This is just a series of o/s about Damon and Elena.  Rated M for a reason. Be warned.
1. The Lovely Punishment

**Disclaimer:** I do not own The Vampire Diaries. I'm only borrowing the characters. All rights go to L.J. Smith, Julie Plec and Kevin Williamson.

* * *

><p>AN: Hello lovely readers! Hope you're all doing fine!

Okay, let's start this. I'm extremely anxious about this because I'm going way out of my comfort zone with this. The title is actually based on One Thousand And One Nights; I'm sure you've heard about Scheherazade at least once in your life, but the similarities stop pretty much there. This will be actually just a bunch of smutty O/S based on Delena. Chapters won't follow the previous ones and can be read in any specific order.

Like I said I've never really written something very smutty, yet, and that makes me nervous. It seems that writing smut isn't that easy. Reading them is one thing, writing them is completely different, well at least for me.

So don't be afraid to let me know what you thought of it. Hope you'll like it!

Eve xo

* * *

><p><strong>Warning:<strong> This may not be suitable for every readers. (Though I'm sure you've all read things like that in the past anyway.) Mature contains. Blood play (my first vampire Damon story!), a bit of bondage (lightly) and a shower (winking at someone on twitter with the last one)

P.S.: OMG I'm so nervous, it's ridiculous. Still don't know if I publish this on FF or on LJ... Maybe both.

* * *

><p>One Thousand And One Delena Stories<p>

The Lovely Punishment

Damon was driving them back silently from the ball they were attending to the boarding house. His eyes were focused on the road and his hands were gripping at the wheel tightly. Elena knew he wasn't pleased with her but he rarely gave her the silent treatment and it worried her.

She sighed deeply leaning back on her seat. She looked by her window. She couldn't really see anything because the night was very dark without the stars and each side of the road leading to Damon's house was filled with trees. He was driving fast so she was staring pretty much at nothing.

The car finally stopped in front of the boarding house. Elena opened her door and unbuckled her seat belt. Damon used his vamp speed to get to her side of his car and extended his hand to help her out the car.

He walked her into the house. He didn't let out a single word, yet. His hand was still holding hers when they climbed upstairs. They entered his bedrooom and she walked to the middle of it and threw her silk shawl on his bed. She turned around to see him leaning on his closed door. His stare on her was intense and it was burning holes on her skin. She crossed her arms on her chest.

"Okay, what's your problem?" she asked him.

Damon pushed himself off the door and made a few steps toward her.

"You want to know what my problem is?" he asked now standing flush in front of her.

Damon slowly pushed her in his bathroom. He back them up with his hands on her hips until her ass was pressed against the cold marble counter behind her. He was looking at her intently; his usual electric charming blue eyes were darkened and his sensual lips maddeningly turned into a dangerous smirk. He was up to something. She knew it. She was in trouble. A delicious trouble.

She returned his smirk by one of her pout she knew that drove him crazy. She bit on her lower lip and gave him her best doe eyes. He almost growled, she almost laughed. One of her hand was gripping the counter behind her while the other was playing with his tie.

His left hand, still on her right hip, slowly slid to her stomach. His fingers traced circles around her belly button over the fabric of her dress. They stopped and he pressed his hand flat against her. He pushed her more roughly onto the counter. It didn't hurt her though. He knew her by heart, he knew every inch of her body and what it could take.

If there was one thing Elena was impressed of, it was Damon's self-control. He wasn't playing soft with her because she was only human. He never got afraid to be rough with her at times and she loved that. Of course he never hurt her. Damon knew he couldn't love her, okay let's just say it, he couldn't fuck her like he would if she was a vampire herself, but Damon never stopped himself from using all the passion he could. And he knew how to use it.

"You've been a very bad girl tonight, Miss Gilbert." he whispered closed to her face.

She could feel his warm breath on her lips and his nose was almost touching her cheek. The hand that was on her stomach went up slowly, excrutiatingly slow over her rib cage. Elena quivered under his touch and she got frustrated when he denied her breasts and went directly brushing his fingers on her collarbone before going for her neck.

His long fingers were stroking the lenght of her neck up and down and gave a slight pressure on her pulse point.

"What have I done?" she asked innocently.

Damon could feel and hear her heartbeat increassing and there was a light flush on her cheek. He was now stroking her hair and he watched her swallow the lump in her throat.

"You disobeyed me tonight." he said in a chiding tone.

Damon pressed his lower body on hers and she gasped when she felt him hardening against her center. She could already feel the flaming heat impregnating her body.

"You danced with Kol."

"Well... You danced with Rebekah. What was I supposed do?" she asked. "I was bored..." she smirked.

Her hand on his white button up shirt glided from his chest to the waistband of his pants before it went lower.

Damon yanked her hand away and with his vamp speed he spun her around so her back was pressed on his chest and her arm was twisted behind her, between them. His other arm was solidly wrapped around her small form keeping her from moving. Elena could see their reflections in the mirror on the wall.

"I think bad girl should be punish. Especially when they're gloating like you." he said hoarsly his lips ghosting on her ear.

Elena was hypnoptised by the image of them in his mirror. She knew he wasn't compelling her. He would never do that, at least not anymore but it was impossible for her to look away. She watched with widened eyes the features of the man she loved changing into the beast she loved as much.

Dark veins appeared under his eyes. His lips parted against her ear lobe and she watched intently his fangs elongating. She shivered when she felt them scrapping the sensitive skin of her neck but he didn't bit her. He smirked on her skin when he saw her pouting.

Damon let go of her arm and he held them each side of her body, drawing circles on her wrists. His fingers then rubbed her arms until they reached her shoulders. Elena didn't dare to move. She was still trasfixed on Damon's vampire features in the mirror.

Before she could even realize it, Damon gripped on her strapless black ballroom dress and tored it to limbs from her body leaving her in her strapless lace bra and matching lace thong.

"Fuck, Damon!" she growled.

His smirk widened and became more cockier then ever if it was even possible. He was so proud of himself. Jerk, she added for herself.

"Mmhmm... Maybe later." he winked.

She scoffed but stopped immediately when she noticed the intensity burning in his eyes. He was glaring at her body through the mirror and she could almost see flames burning in them.

"Do you trust me?" he asked her.

His features softened changing back to his human self while their eyes met in the mirror.

"With my life."

It was all it took for Damon's devilish smirk to come back on his face. He pressed his arousal on her ass and slowly unfastened his tie. He then brought her wrists together behind her back and tied them up. She got tied with a tie. The knot wasn't tight enough to hurt her but she couldn't undo it herself.

"Damon! What are you doi-"

He spun her so fast she felt dizzy and he shut her up with a scorching kiss. If it wasn't for the counter behind her or his hold on her she would have fell on the floor. His lips worked hard on hers, they were devoring her, biting, nibbling and licking. He had one hand holding the back of her head and on on the small of her back just under her tied wrists. She responded to his kiss with the same passion but her tied wrist kept her from touching him and it was infuriating her.

Damon suddendly let go of her and made a step backward. He began to remove his clothes one by one tossing them on the floor. His eyes never left hers when he unbutton his pants and let them fall on his ankles. They were both standing in front of each each other in their underwear. Their gaze became more and more lustful.

Damon grabbed her forarm and pulled her flush to him and gave her another bruising kiss. Elena let out a primal moan and he used the oportunity of her parted lips to thrust his tongue in her warm mouth. His hands stood solidly on her waist keeping her close.

He broke the kiss allowing her to catch her breath. His lips trailed many kisses from her lips to her cheek and to her neck while his hands wandered on her body.

"Damon..." she breathed.

She tried once again to untie her wrist but didn't succeed. This was so frustating, she needed to touch him. Damon now squeezed her butt and picked her up. She kicked off the heals she was still wearing and wrapped her legs around his waist. Elena was glad he held her tight because with her hands in her back she had absolutely nothing to hold on to.

He walked them into his shower. He dropped her on her feet and pushed her against the glass wall before claiming her lips again. She moaned in his mouth and he groaned. He pulled back from her and brushed her hair from her face.

"Are you ready for your punishment, Miss Gilbert?" he smirked dangerously.

His hands on her hips glided over her breasts and squeezed them. He could feel her nipples hardening under her bra. He tored it from her the same way he did with her dress and she giggled.

"Oh,you think this is funny, huh?"

One of is hand slid to her stomach and then lower between her legs to stroke her already wet folds through her thong. Elena couldn't keep the low growl escaping her when Damon hooked his index under her thong and pressed his knuckle on her clit.

"I think you're enjoying yourself too much for this punishment." he started. "I think you need to cool off" he smirked.

He quickly turned the shower on with cold water making Elena squeaking when the cold liquid hit her skin. She wanted to slap him but she couldn't so she kicked him on the shin.

"Very bad move, Gilbert. Kicking a vampire? Tsk tsk..." he shook his head. "You wound me."

Elena pressed her self in the corner of the shower to avoid the cold water but Damon finally turned the hot water on and kept her against the glass. He continue rubbing his finger on her core.

"Please... You're a vampire. You'll heal in three seconds." she giggled.

Damon didn't replied. He only let his features turning back to his vampire one. She knew she was gawking but she couldn't help herself. He was gorgeous. He was God magnificent. It was in moment like this one that she realized how stupid those sparkling things from Caroline's book didn't made any sense. She wanted to touch him so much at this moment, running her fingers on his flawless face and body but she couldn't thanks to his stupid idea of punishing her.

Damon placed his hands on the glass each side of her head and leaned down.

"Do you have something else you want to say to me?" he asked scraping his fangs on her lower lip.

"Yeah... Why are you still wearing your boxers?" she whined.

Damon moved so fast she realized he was completely naked when she felt his throbbing cock nudging her stomach. She got on her tiptoes and ran the tip of her tongue on his lips. When he parted them she took one of his fang between her lips and gently sucked on it. Damon made a noise that sounded like a wild animal and felt all his bloodstream rushing to his already hard erection. Elena raked her tongue on the sharp end of his fang and pierced it, spilling her mouth with her own blood. Damon didn't lose any drop of the sweet nectar. He closed his lips on her tongue and sucked the blood dry.

Damon let his bloody lips glide to her neck. He pierced her soft skin but didn't drink like he usually does. Instead, he gave only one lap at the two tiny holes leaving a trail of blood running down her body to her breast. Damon lower himself to lick a drop of blood on her nipple while he pinched the other one. Elena arched her back giving Damon more access to her breasts while he sucked hard on it. He cleaned the bloody trail away with an open mouth kiss until he reached back her neck.

Damon knelt in front of her and pulled her thong down on her shaky legs. She lifted each one of her feet so he could discard of the tiny piece of lingerie. He grabbed her hips and he kissed her stomach. Elena looked down at the same time he looked up. Their gazes locked and he smirked at her. He continued kissing her stomach, licking around her belly button. Elena closed her eyes and leaned back on the glass wall. The warm water was dripping on them. Her moan turned into a groan when she felt his fangs piercing her skin again. Two more littles holes leaving another trail of blood, this one rolling on her belly and desapeared between her legs.

Damon picked her left leg and put it on his shoulder. She had to jump two times on the other one to keep her balance and Damon chuckled against her center.

"Oh Fuck!" she screamed when he started lapping at her folds.

He steadied her her with his hands on her hips. Damon rolled his tongue around her clit and his right hand was now caressing her thighs up and down.

"Damon..." she moaned. "So good..."

He teased her entrance with his finger and she rocked her hips on his face urging him to continue,

"Uh uh. Not so fast." he said stopping his administration on her.

"Please...Damon. Don't stop." she begged him.

Damon leaned down again licking her juce mixed with her blood and he thought that was the best fucking cocktail he has ever drunk. He could do this over and over again. He felt her leg trembling on his shoulder and he knew he had to make her cum. He thrusted two fingers in her warm heat and started pumping them right away while he kept working her clit with his tongue. He knew she was already close when her walls clutched his fingers. He increased the pressure of his tongue on her clit.

"Damon! Oh God... I'm gonna... Oh fuck!"

She felt like a bolt of electricity hit her through her spine. Damon licked the rest of her juice and slowly made his way up. He cupped her head and kissed her hard. She could taste herself on his lips; her juice and her blood mixed with their saliva. The kiss was intoxicating for both of them.

Her tied wrists were really annoying her now. All she wanted to do was running her hands on him and take him around her fingers but most of all she want him burried deep inside her. She wanted to wrapped her thighs around him and grab his hair while he drank from her neck.

Damon seemed to read her mind because he pressed his hard body on hers. To be honest they both wanted the same thing. He wanted to lost himself inside of her and never find his way back. He growled when she started to grind her body on his and he pushed her back on the glass. She tried to make a step foward but he held her there with on hand. The other one went down his stomach and he gripped his cock solidly.

Damon kissed her again while he teased her entrance with the tip of his cock. Elena wriggled her hips against him.

"Damon, please..." she begged.

He thrusted in her completely in one swift and hard movement. They both hissed in pleasure. He stayed there unmoving for a few second letting her adjust to his size. He grabbed her ass and lifted her up. She immediately wrapped her legs around him and he began to move in and out of her in a quick pace.

"Lena... Fuck!" he growled in her neck.

"Oh God... Yes! Don't stop"

They were both close, he knew it. He could feel her walls closing tightly on his cock. Her heartbeat increasing more and more. Her blood pumping faster. The tiny holes on her neck started bleeding again and he lapped on them. He was now pounding maddly into her harder and faster in a frenetic pace.

He reached behind her and tored the tie from her wrists and she quickly grabbed his face and kissed him. Her back was hitting the glass with every thrusts but she didn't care. Elena was hit by her second orgasm, this one even more shattering then the first one.

As Damon came for his own release, he spilled his hot semen into her at the time his fangs pierced her neck again. This time he drank from her heavily. It felt like he was taking and giving at the same time. Elena gripped on his raven damped hair. She didn't had the time to ride out her orgasm before the third one almost made her faint. Damon closed the holes on her neck and reluctantly pulled out of her. He was holding hard on her shaking form. She could barely stand on her feet and to be honest he was proud of himself.

He turned off the shower and gently walked her out of it. He picked up his black robe hanging on the wall and wrapped her in it. Damon scooped her in his arms and brought her to his room. He laid her on his bed and he joined her on it. He was hovering above her. Her eyes were closed and she look pale a little. Has he drank too much? He didn't think so.

He leaned down and kissed her cheek. Her eyes fluttered and she smiled at him. She cupped the side of his head and stroked his cheek.

"Hey..." she said and she giggled.

Damon chuckled lightly.

"Hey, yourself."

He turned his head and kissed the inside of her hand. Damon frowned when he noticed the dark red mark around her wirst. He sat back and she knelt on the bed.

"Damon what's wrong?"

"Why didn't you tell me it was too tight."

Elena rolled her eyes at an annoyed Damon.

"Because it wasn't."

"The hell it wasn't." he bit in his wrist. "Here, drink."

"Damon..." she insisted. " If it was too much I would've tell you. You know that."

"I know." he sigh. "Now shut the hell up and drink."

"Yes, Sir." she scoffed.

Elena closed her lips on his wrist and sucked the blood on it while Damon caressed her hair. He watched her pale skin turning back to it's beautiful olive tone and the red marks disapeared along with the bite marks. He felt his groin twitch when she licked her lips and stared at him with fire in her eyes.

"All better, now." she said.

She pushed him on the mattress and crawled over him and straddled his waist. Her hands were each side of his head and she leaned down.

"I think it's your turn to be punished" she whispered in his ear. "You know... For Rebekah..."

"Is that so?" he asked raising an eyebrow.

"Mmm hmm..."

Elena gently kissed his cheek before she started raining many more on him. She nibbled on his neck for a moment and she heard him groan. She worked her way down slowly, taking her time. She traced the line of his collar bone with her tongue and Damon ran his hand in her damped hair.

Elena was now kissing his chest while her hands gripped on his sides. She swirled the tip of her tongue around a nipple and then blew on it. Damon clutched the sheet with one hand when she bit on it. His other hand was still in her hair when she moved down again. He started to breathe hard in anticipation when her hands were now on his waist and she was kissing each one of his ribs and kept going lower and lower on him.

He lifted himself on his elbow to watch her but his head felt backward when she was getting closer to where he wanted her. She looked up at him and smirked against his stomach. Damon body tensed and his hips jerked up in anticipation... But it never happened.

Elena quickly jumped out of his bed and ran giggling toward his door. She didn't made him very far though. Before she could even touch the door he was in front of her and she bumped into him. She squealed when he threw her over his shoulder and dropped her back on his bed. Damon crawled over her.

"I don't think we were finished." he growled in her ear.

"Yes we were!" she giggled again.

"I thought you were suppose to punish me." he whined.

Elena scoffed and rolled her eyes.

"How in hell would it be a punishment if I didn't stop?"

He only smirked at her before leaning for another kiss.

"So..." he started. "There's another danse next week..." he continued and undid her robe belt.

"Yeah. And?" she breathed when he nuzzled her neck.

"Just clearing up a few things." he said pressing his arousal on her center.

"Oh? Like what?"

Her hands wandered on his naked back.

"You are not dancing with that asshole ever again."

He opened the black robe and looked at her with in a warning way that made her smile.

"Damon. If tonight is how you punish me, I'm definitely dancing with Kol again... And with Finn...And with Elijah... And..."

She squealed when he rolled them out of his bed.

"Damon!"

"I think someone needs another cold shower."

And with her in his arms he rushed them to his bathroom.

The End

* * *

><p>AN: I made it! My first smut! I think it was okay... Don't you think? Oh! I apologize for the tiny snark about Twilight... I like Twilight, actually. I just prefer TVD a lot more :)

Hit me with your review! I was about to say shower me with them but...

Take care!

Eve


	2. A Night In Denver

A/N: Hello Delena lovers!

I hope you're all doing well. This is the second chapter of 1001 Delena Stories. Like I explained in the first one, this chapter doesn't follow the previous one. It's just another random smutty o/s. Instead of posting them all separately, all my o/s will be posted here. Can I really reach 1001 Stories? Oh my...

This chapter is about what will _not_ happen in the Motel room in Denver in the next episode of TVD (at least on the CW) but thanks to Fanfics , we can do the hell we want! Isn't that amazing? Also, after watching the promo over and over again, many peoples noticed there was two bed in the motel room. When I started writing A Night In Denver, I only put one bed in that room and I decided to leave it that way.

This one is a lot shorter than the first o/s. The idea popped in my brain after a convo on twitter with my pervy followers. Love you all!

Hope you'll like it! Feel free to review.

Take care

Eve xo

* * *

><p>Twitter: titeve79<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer<strong>: I do not own The Vampire Diaries. I'm only borrowing the characters. All rights go to L.J. Smith, Julie Plec and Kevin Williamson.

* * *

><p>One Thousand And One Delena Stories<p>

A Night In Denver

Elena sighed for what seemed to be the hundredth times. The last thing she wanted was to fight with Stefan but he was making it extremely difficult. Here they were, in the Salvatore living room arguing about her trip to Denver with Damon.

"I don't understand why _you_ need to go with him." Stefan said.

"I miss my brother, Stefan. I thought _you _of all people would understand that."

It was Stefan turn to sigh.

"Of course I understand, Elena!" he almost yelled. " What I don't understand is why you're going with him when I could go with you."

"Damon was closer to Rose than you were, Stefan. It may be easier for Jer to reach Rose if Damon is there."

"I know..." he sighed. "I just wish things could be like they were before."

Elena was about to answer when Damon went down the stairs with a bag on his shoulder. He had his usual smirk plastered on his face when he walked to them.

"Sorry to cut short this happy reunion but we have to go if we want to be there tonight."

Stefan shook his head while Elena gave Damon a scowl. He chuckled and grabbed her arm and walked them to the door. He turn one last time to his brother. Stefan had his hands in his pockets and was staring at the fireplace.

"Why so broody, Stefan? Don't worry. I'll take good care of her in Denver." he smirked.

Elena nudged his side with her elbow and scowled again.

"Hey! That hurt!" he pouted and she huffed.

"Bye Stefan. I'll call you once I'm there." Elena said before Damon tugged her outside.

Stefan didn't answered.

* * *

><p>Elena was standing in the middle of the motel room Damon had rented for them. She was staring at the bed because of course there was only a single room left with a single bed in the whole Denver! She wondered for a second what Stefan would think of this if she had told him when she called him a few minutes ago. He would have probably accuse Damon of compelling the receptionist or the manager of the motel so he could take advantage of the situation.<p>

Her hand clutched harder on her cell phone. Stefan had been worried again and she had to reassure him everything was fine. She told him about Jeremy, on how he seemed fine with his new life. She even told him about Jeremy's dog. Then she explained to him what they've learnt from Rose. Apparently she was turn by Elijah and she had turned Tevor. Katherine had used her blood to turn herself. Rose couldn't tell them if Trevor turned anybody though.

"Better stop holding it so hard." a velvety voice said behind her. "You'll break your phone."

Elena turned to him and smiled lightly. She glanced at it before droping it on the bed.

"That was Stefan." she said and then hesitated a little. "He's... worried." she finally told him.

Damon rolled his eyes and put a paper bag with food on the table before he walked and stood in front of her.

"There's no need to worry. We'll find a way to kick the originals' asses."

Elena scoffed a little. "That's not why he's worried." she said almost inaudibly.

She turned her back to him but Damon grabbed her forearm and spun her around.

"What is it this time?"

She sighed. "Stefan... thinks I have feelings for you."

Damon's eyes widened. He knew hoping was useless but he had to ask anyway.

"Do you?"

Elena was silent. What could she say? She didn't know herself.

"You know what? Forget I asked anything." he said.

He was about to leave the room when he felt her hand on his shoulder.

"Damon! Wait!" she began and he turned around to look into her doe eyes. "I... feel something, Damon. I... just don't know what it is. Everything is so messed up in my life. I don't even know who I am anymore..."

Damon was surprised. He never thought she would actually admit that she feels something. He always knew there was something between them, a strong and deep connection, even when they first met and when she hated him.

"I'll go take a shower and changed." Elena said and walked away.

* * *

><p>It was almost midnight and Elena was lying in bed on her side. She couldn't keep her eyes off of him while he unbuttoned his black shirt. If she was honest with herself she would admit she was attracted to him. Who wouldn't be? She closed her eyes hoping to fall asleep before he join her in bed. Maybe she could pretend... She was pretty good at it now.<p>

Damon was pacing on the other side of the room. He kept his shirt open on his chest and he kept his pants on too. He didn't know how in hell he would survive the night. He was first tempted to go sleep on his car, because sharing a room with her, sharing a bed with her wouldn't be easy.

He looked at her small frame covered with the sheet, her arm beside her. God she was so beautiful. Even more than Katherine. It could be a weird thing to say but it was a fact. Everything about Katherine was fake while everything about her was so fucking real. He knew his chances of having her were low. She made that clear at the Mickaelson's ball. Then again, tonight she admited to feel something...

With a sigh, Damon laid himself slowly on the bed. He was on his back but his head was turned to her. He had one hand under his head and the other was just next to hers on the mattress. He brushsed his fingers on hers lightly. She wasn't responding to his touch, she was asleep. He gently rubbed his thumb on her hand. Her skin was so soft and he couldn't even imagine what her hands would feel on him. Or maybe he could because his lower body send him a very clear message.

Fuck, he thought. Now he was in bed, holding the hand of the sleeping woman he loved more than his own life and he was painfully hard. He kept watching her, using his magnified senses to make sure she was asleep. Her heartbeat was normal and so was her breathing. He knew it was risky but he had to do something. Of course he could just go in the bathroom or go to the closest bar and relieved himself with the first hot girl he saw but he couldn't get out of this bed.

He was still watching her when the hand under his head slowly slid on his chest and his other one was still holding hers. His hand was now on his stomach and kept going lower. It went down at the waistband of his jeans and he paused for a second. He was still staring a her peaceful and quiet face.

He felt another twitch in his jeans and he started rubbing his hand gently over the fabric of his pants. His erection pressed harder on the zipper and he swallowed a groan. He opened his jeans hand his dick sprang free. Thank God for going commando. Damon grabbed his cock and started teasing his head with his thumb drawing circles around the tiny hole. He didn't notice right away but his movements were synchronized with the light stroke his other thumb was giving to Elena's hand.

He kept looking at her when he began to stroke his lenght up and down. He could do this quietly he told himself. He continued stroking slowly at first using his thumb to rub his head each time he reached up. With his fingers he picked up his pre-cum and he pumped his cock faster.

Damon's head fell back on the pillow and his eyes squeezed shut. It took everything to keep his growls silent. He kept stroking on a fast pace and he could feel every throb in his cock. He could hear the sound of an heartbeat increasing... Damon froze. Fuck! An heartbeat...

Her eyes were wide open and she was holding her breath. She was enthralled by the sight before her. Until then she succeeded well pretending to be asleep but now...

They were both unmoving, froze in time, unspeaking. They're eyes were glued. Damon was the first one to come to his senses. He made a move to get off the bed but her hand closed on the one that was hoding hers. She didn't know what got to her but when she caught him in action she knew she was screwed.

"Don't stop." she whispered

Damon didn't answered. Did she just say what he thought she said? His other hand started moving up and down again but this time he was looking directly in her eyes. Even if the room was dark he could see her usually warm doe eyes were burning with lust. Her cheeks were flushed, her pupils were dilated, her lips were parted and her breathing was ragged. She never was more beautiful than she was now.

Damon grasped his cock tighter and continued to pump it. She let go of his hand and slowly brought it to his face. Elena gently raked her fingers in his hair. The innocent gesture almost made him come. Damon could feel he was close now but he tried to control it and hold it back. He was a vampire damn it! He had more stamina then that!

Her hand left his hair to stroke his cheek softly and when her thumb ghostly touched his lips he couldn't help it and he purred. It made her smiled. She always pictured him like a panther.

Damon lips parted and he kissed her thumb before taking it in his mouth to suck on it. Elena shivered under his light touch. She cuddled his side, her face nuzzled the crook of his neck while her hand slide to his chest.

"Were you thinking of me?" she asked too innocently for his taste.

Was she fucking serious? She was asking him that? At this right moment when he was jacking beside her?

"I always think of you." he replied simply.

She looked up and gazed in his eyes. "Really?"

"Always..." he whispered.

He leaned down and let his lips hovering above her. She closed the remaining distance and she kissed him. Damon kissed her back while his hand was still busy on his lenght. His hips jerked up when he felt her hand on his thigh. His pace fastened again. Yep, being a vampire had it's perks.

His eyes almost popped out out of his head when her fingers were drawing circles on his jacking hand. She was now covering his hand with hers and he growled on her lips as he was kissing her roughly. His tongue thrusted in her mouth and she moaned. His free arm pulled her closer to him and he kept kissing her over and over again while he stroked himself.

Damon was more and more close to his release and Elena felt it too. She let go of his hand and she squeezed his balls, rubbing, rolling, pressing and massaging them in her hand while he finished pleasuring himself. Damon came hard. His hot semen spilled on his stomach. Elena kiss her way down on his chest and licked clean the mess with her tongue. She, then, kissed her way back up and kissed his lips.

Damon rolled them so she was lying on her back and he was hovering above her. He pressed his body on hers and dropped his forehead on hers.

"You drive me crazy. You know that, right?" he breathed

Elena wrapped her arms around him.

"Damon... I... I love you." she finally said.

He lifted himself on his hands and looked at her intensely. Many emotions were written on his face,

"Do you know how long I've waited for that moment?"

"I'm sorry." she told him before kissing him again. "You won't have to wait anymore."

The End


	3. A Morning In Denver

A/N: Hello my smutty readers!

I wasn't supposed to write a second part to A Night In Denver but since I'm missing TVD like crazy and we still have to wait a few days before the amazing 3x19, I've decided to write another little treat for you and, oh well, me too! Also, I was asked to write one... so here it is!

Just a very short and sweet one! Please enjoy and review. Hope you'll like it.

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer<strong>:As usual I own nothing but L.J. Smith, Julie Plec and Kevin Williamson do.

* * *

><p>One Thousand And One Delena Stories<p>

~A Morning In Denver~

Rays of light coming from the tiny space between the curtains covering the window were caressing her shoulder. She stirred and a sigh of content escaped her lips as she started to wake up. She was curled on her side facing the wall. Memories of last night were coming back to her and she felt the warmth of her blushing cheek.

It all started when she had caught Damon in action just beside her and something clicked inside her. She always had denied her attraction to him because it was the simplest and easiest thing to do. But when she had opened her eyes and was watching him looking like a god she just lost it.

She often secretely imagine what a night with Damon would be like but it was nothing compare to the real thing. She now understood why he was so cocky because Damon was an amazing lover. He was passionate, considerate and she felt her pleasure was as important as his to him.

She could still feel the warmth of his hands and lips on her. They were the perfect mix of everything. They were extremely soft to the touch but hard to the feel. They were gentle but very demanding. They had spent the first hour just kissing and touching, discovering each other after their intimate encounter. After that, things had got crazy. Clothes had been ripped off, bodies had begged for release. It was four in the morning when they've finally fallen asleep.

Elena started shivering under the sheet she was wrapped in. Her naked body was craving and longing for him again. She still felt the sweet and delicious ache between her legs and she desperately wanted him again... and again.

She rolled on her other side wanting to snuggle into his warm body but the space next to her was empty. Elena frowned and sat in bed holding the sheet on her chest.

"Damon?" she called.

There was no answer. She got out the bed and searched for her clothes but she couldn't find them. She couldn't find her traveling bag either. She rolled her eyes. She knew that was damon's doing. She found his shirt on the foot of the bed and put it on. She just finished buttoning it when she heard the door opening.

"I was hoping you would still be asleep... naked" he smirked.

She crossed her arms on her chest and he put two coffees on the table. He walked close to her and waggled his eyebrows.

"Though this shirt looks hot on you" he said wrapping his arms around her waist.

He leaned to kiss her but she pushed on his chest.

"Damon, where are my clothes?" she demanded.

Damons lips formed a perfect pout before smirking.

"I don't know what you're talking about, Elena"

"Damon."

"Elena." he mocked.

"You are impossible." she scoffed.

"If by that you mean impossibly dashing, gorgeous and irresistible, I agree."

"Damon." she said again.

"Mmm... I love when you say my name like that."

She tried to remain serious but a giggle escaped her lips.

"Damon, seriously. I need my clothes."

"No you don't." he replied grabbing her waist.

Damon backed them up against the closest wall and he claimed her lips. She got on her tiptoes and wrapped her arms around his neck. Their lips were moving together perfectly and Damon ran his tongue on her bottom lips demanding permission to her mouth. Elena obliged to his request and parted her lips enjoying the feeling of Damon's tongue fighting with hers in the sweetest battle.

Damon's hands left her waist and glided upward on her sides. He then, cupped her face to deepen the kiss, nibbling on her pouty lower lip. They broke the kiss allowing her to catch her breath while he continued his trail of kisses on her neck. Her hand ran in his hair.

"My coffee..." she breathed.

"...can wait." he finished for her before his lips crashed on hers.

He pushed her more into the wall while he picked her up by the back of her thighs. She locked her legs together around him and she could feel him hardening against her and she moaned into his mouth. Damon walked them to the bed never breaking their scorching kiss. He sat on the edge of it with her on his laps so she could straddle him.

His lips left hers to kiss her cheek and then he kissed her jaw line softly. He took her ear lobe between his teeth and nipped on it while she pushed off his leather jacket from his shoulders and threw it on the floor. His hands were wandering up and down her thighs before grabbing her butt. Damon smirked against her neck when he noticed she wasn't wearing any underwear. Not that she could have since all her clothes were in the trunk of his car.

Elena moaned when she felt Damon's teeth scraping on her skin and she pushed her core onto his arousal making him groan. She tugged on the hem of his black shirt and lifted it on his body and shrugged it off of his body. Her hands ran on his naked chest and she captured his lips again.

"That's better..." she mumbled on his lips.

Damon chuckled before he ripped apart the shirt she was wearing and he spun them over. Her back was pressed on the mattress and he hovered above her.

"Now that's better." he smirked and leaned to kiss her.

Elena crawled back further on the bed until her head rested on the pillow and Damon followed her crawling above her. For a moment they only stared at each other their eyes drowning in one another. He couldn't believe this was really happening and he was afraid he would be waking up soon.

He slowly brushed her hair from her face and stroke her cheek softly with the pad of his thumb.

"Tell me it's real." he whispered.

"It is. It's real, Damon. I promise you."

Her hands on his waist were playing with the waistband of his dark jeans. Slowly, really slowly she opened the button and lowered his zipper. She rolled her eyes but couldn't hide her smirk.

"Don't you ever wear underwear, Damon?"

He smirked back.

"I'm a practical man."

His smirk turned into a groan when she grasped his cock tightly and moved her hand up and down. While one of Damon's hand was lost in her hair, the other one squeezed her breast lightly and she arched her back. He kissed his way from her neck to her collarbone and to her breast. He let his tongue swirled around her hard nipple before he closed his lips on it. Elena was panting and writhing under him. Her arms were now enveloping his shoulders, a hand in his hair.

They kissed again and with her feet she pushed his pants down on his legs. Damon removed them quickly and then he knelt between her legs. With one hand on her stomach he gently rubbed her clit and with the other he started stroking her wet folds with two fingers. Elena's back arched again and she rocked her hips on his hand.

"Damon..." she moaned softly when he slid a finger in her wet core.

"Damon... I wa-nt you... now"

She was so beautiful in this bed with her chocolate hair sprawled on the pillow in her naked glory. He tried to pictuted her in _his _bed and all the things he could do to her in it and he slid a second finger in her.

"Oh my God!" she groaned. "Damon... please..."

He removed his finger from her and he grabbed his throbbing cock and guided it to her entrance. He teased her wet slit a few times and then he entered her slowly, inch by inch to the hilt. He paused a few seconds, letting her adjust to his size. He leaned on her and he started moving in and out of her.

He set a slow pace first just enjoying her body under his. Their hips were slowly rocking against each other. Damon nuzzled the crook of her neck and her head rolled back on the pillow. He started to thrust into her faster and harder. Her hands were gripping on his shoulders.

"Fuck." he growled. "You feel so good"

"You feel better." she moaned

Damon spun them around. She was straddling him again and her breast were pressed hard on his chest while she was riding him. His hands held solidly on her hips and he circled her clit with his thumb.

"Damon!" she cried out his name.

Her back arched and her head fell back. Her hands were resting on his thighs just above his knees and she kept bouncing on his cock. Damon wrapped an arm around her waist and pulled her back to him. He fell on his back and he jerked his hips up and down thrusting in her. Elena's hands were clutching on the pillow each side of his head and they're eyes met. Her walls were closing harder on him and he knews she was close.

"Keep you're eyes open..." he asked in a groan. "I want you to watch me when you come."

Her body was shaking. She felt she was burning inside out. She opened her eyes and lost herself in the intensity of his gaze.

"Yes! Yes, Damon! I'm gonna... I'm gonna.."

"I need you to come for me, now." he growled knowing he would follow her soon.

Elena came hard on top of him and she collapsed on his chest. Damon spun them over one last time

and he followed her not long after, spilling his hot seed in her. They remained immobile for a while trying to catch their breath. He was still burried deep inside her.

"I love you." he whispered in her ear.

"I love you too."

Damon smiled against her skin. Not his usual cocky smirk but a genuine smile.

"Can we stay in Denver?" he asked. "Like, forever."

Elena sighed, playing with the hair on the nape of his neck.

"You know we can't..."

"Why?" he whined.

Elena giggled. He sounded like a little boy who couldn't stay at the zoo.

"Damon, we can't leave them to deal with Klaus alone. They're our friends."

"No." he scoffed. "They're _your_ friend."

Elena rolled her eyes. "Please... Admit it. You would miss Ric if something happened to him. And there's still S-"

"Don't. Don't say his name. Not now." he pleaded and he pulled her closer to him.

"I'm sorry. But you know we'll have to tell him." she said slowly. "So it's fair for him and for us and so he can go ahead with his life..."

Damon stroked her hair gently.

"I love you..." he said again and he kissed her.

The End


	4. The Uncanny Honeymoon Part 1

A/N: Hello amazing Delena lovers!

Here's a brand new o/s for you or should a say two/shots... I'm not sure.

Hope you'll like it!

In this story Damon and Stefan are only distant cousins. I just wanted to mention it.

I'm on twitter! Feel free to follow titeve79

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer<strong>: Unfortunately I own absolutely nothing...

* * *

><p>One Thousand And One Delena Stories<p>

~An Uncanny Honeymoon~

~Part One~

Elena Gilbert Salvatore rushed back in the ballroom with tears in her eyes but she wouldn't cry. Oh no she wouldn't. A waiter strolled close to her with a tray full of champagne and she quickly took two flutes from it. She downed the first one in one shot and put the empty flute back on the waiter's tray. The guy didn't say anything but he walked away looking at her over his shoulder.

* * *

><p><em>Five minutes earlier<em>

* * *

><p><em>Elena was literally floating. She was on cloud nine. She was finally Mrs. Salvatore. As she approached the bathroom, she could hear soft moans coming from there. It seems marriage made someone else very happy. <em>

_"Feels so good..." a woman whispered._

_Elena shook her head and smiled some more. She could regconize that british accent anywhere. If someone could have sex in a bathroom during a marriage party it was her friend Rebekah. She was about to walk away when she heard the other voice. Her entire body froze. The room felt colder than North Pole. _

_"I know..." the male's voice growled. _

_Stefan. _

_No, no, no. That couldn't be Stefan, she thought. Don't be stupid, she chided herself. She pushed slowly on the door just enough to peek into it. Her eyes widened in horror at the sight before her. Rebekah was bent over the sink, her green dress high on her hips with Stefan behind her doing... Well doing Rebekah._

_Elena closed the door and clasped her hand on her mouth. Her bloodstream felt like a river in winter. A wave of nausea caught her by surprise and she had to take a few deep breaths to steady herself. She rest her back against the wall._

_"I'll miss you so fucking much." she heard Stefan said._

_"Then why are you leaving for two weeks?" Rebekah pouted._

_Tears were still rolling on Elena cheeks._

_"I'll call you. I promise."_

_Elena ran out of there._

* * *

><p>"Hey, sis! Keep some energy for later!" her brother teased. "Poor Stefan... He doesn't need a past out wife for his wedding night!" Jeremy continued teasing.<p>

Elena came back to reality and turned to the voice in her back.

"Poor Stefan, my ass." she muttered under clenched teeth.

"What did you say?" Jeremy frowned.

Elena put a fake smile on her face and wiped her tears.

"Sorry, Jer. I'm just being overemotional, I guess." she shrugged. "I said don't worry for Stefan. He'll have a real good time tonight." she winked.

"Ewww, Lena! My ears are bleeding, now."

Elena fake smile grew wider.

"My baby brother... So innocent..." she found the strength to smirk.

...

Elena was standing in front of the crowded room. Family, friends, coworkers of her and Stefan; the whole Mystic Falls was there. Forcing a fake smile on her face was more easy than ever after her seventh glass of champagne. She glanced at the people in front of her. Her mother Miranda and her father Grayson standing beside Giuseppe Salvatore. Jeremy, her brother, her uncle John. Her aunt Jenna, busy kissing Alaric, who was her highschool history teacher in the past. Her friends, Matt and his sister Vicky, Tyler and Caroline. A drunk Bonnie who was clutching on Jeremy's arm to keep her balance. Rebekah... who she thought was her friend, was smiling smugly while she was replacing some locks of her blond hair on her head and then... Stefan. Stefan her husband from two hours ago. The one she just caught in the bathroom with Rebekah.

Elena grabbed the microphone in front of her and tapped twice on it to check if it was working. A screeching sound was heard.

"Hey you guys!" she giggled. "Are you having fun?"

"Yeah!" the crowd shouted in unison.

"Whao! Isn't it a great night or what?" she squealed before stumbling and dropping her microphone.

Laughter could be heard in the crowd. Grayson shook her head and ran his hand in his hair.

"Oh God, my daughter is embarrassing me..." he said playfully and Miranda nudged him.

"I got it, I got it!" she giggled again.

Tyler patted Stefan on the shoulder.

"You should keep the alcohol far away from her if you want some tonight, man." he joked.

"Tyler!" Caroline hissed and punched his arm.

"Oww! You wound me! Jeez, woman and wedding..." he mocked.

Caroline smirked at him.

"Well... I kown who's _not_ getting any tonight." she singsonged.

"What! Why?"

Caroline kept smirking and looked back at Elena.

"Why?" Tyler asked again.

"Ssshhh. Elena's talking."

"I want to make a toast" Elena slurred. "But first, I want to thank all of you for coming here today." Elena said and the crowd cheered again. "I never thought I would get married one day. I've always been cynical when it came to love. Even if I knew it was possible, I didn't really believe in it. Then, I met this... charming thing." she pointed to Stefan and she almost lost the microphone again.

Everyone was laughing. Everyone but Caroline. She was sensing something abnormal about her friend. Something that wasn't right. She let go of Tyler and slowly walked to the stage where Elena was standing.

"He was so good that he made me believe... in love! What a fool I was." she scoffed.

There was suddenly an awkward silence in the room. Everyone was staring at her whether it was in disbelief or they were just dumbfounded by her words. Stefan seemed to be uneasy and he looked nervous. He was now close to the stage too.

"Sweetie, I think you had to much to drink..." he told her and he turned to the crowed smiling nervously.

Elena didn't pay him any attention.

"He made me believe in loyalty and faithfulness. He made me believe I was the one, _the_ only one."she laughed sadly. "See, my husband of two hours was so anxious to start our honeymoon that he actually started it in the bathroom... without me!" she slurred again.

The crowd started gasping and whispering and Caroline ran on the stage and tried to take the microphone from her friend's hand but Elena battled with her and was about to continue her speech when Stefan cut her.

"Darling, my love. You don't know what your saying. Don't be ridiculous."

Elena burst out of laughter. She probably look pathetic but she didn't care. She looked at him in the eyes when she pursued.

"I saw you Stefan. I saw you fucking Rebekah from behind in the bathroom." she said simply.

The crowd gasped again. Grayson's face was red from anger. John and Alaric was both holding him back. Elena knew her father enough to know he wanted to beat the crap out of Stefan. That made her feel good. She took another deep breath and look at the crowd.

"Don't worry for me, my friends. I'll be fine. I intend to go to Hawaii like I was supposed to."

She look directly into Stefan's green eyes.

"But of course you're not coming." she smirked. "At least not with me. You have Rebekah for that."

Elena took off her white high heels and ran out of the room with Caroline behind her back. She could hear the commotion inside but she needed to get out of there.

"Elena! Wait!" her friend called.

Elena stopped and turned toward her friend. Her tears were now falling freely from her chocolate eyes. Caroline grabbed her shoulder her dolly face full of worries.

"I need to leave, Care. I can't face anyone at the moment." she cried.

"Elena... Are you sure of what you saw? Is it possible you've mistaken him for someone else?" Caroline asked softly.

"It was him! I saw him. I... heard them!"

Caroline look completely outraged.

"I can't believe he did this to you!" her friend was now angry. "You want me to kick his ass? Because I can and I will!"

Elena giggled through her cries and her face was an awkward grimace.

"And that blondie slut can go to hell. I've never liked her anyway. I always knew she was a strumpet." Caroline continued her angry babbles.

This time Elena could help herself and she laughed genuinely. Caroline smiled back at her and wiped the running mascara from her friend's cheeks.

"You want me to go with you? It could be fun!"

"No offence, Care..."

"But you want to be alone" she smiled.

Elena nodded. Voices were shouting louder behind them. Some were angry, others were pleading.

"I can explain..." Stefan was whining.

"You bastard!"

Elena smiled, that was her father.

"How dare you hurt her like that you coward little punk!" Grayson growled. "You don't deserve her. I always knew she was too good for a guy like you!"

"Gray... Please calm down..." Miranda begged.

"Thank you Mira-" Stefan began.

"I'm not talking to you! You... you twit twat!

Jenna chuckled. " Sis, what kind of insult is that?"

"Don't start with me either, Jen."

Caroline and Elena were listening to the commotion carefully.

"Twit twat?" Caroline mouthed.

Elena burst into giggles. Her mother was the worst when it came to insults. She hugged her friend tightly.

"I'll call you when I'm there. Don't worry. I'll be fine." Elena said. "Just tell my parents I'll call them later."

"Elena?" Stefan voice called from another room.

"Just go!" Caroline pushed her outside.

...

The airport was loaded with people everywhere and Elena just hoped Stefan wouldn't come to find her. She doubted it though. Her father would make sure of that. She was waiting at the bar with a tumbler of bourbon. Her elbows were resting on the bar and her hands were holding her head. She changed into a purple summer dress with tiny straps under a white cardigan and was wearing white flats ballerinas.

A buzz sound from her purse let her know she had another call. Probably from Stefan. She rummaged in her purse and checked her phone. Thirty-five missed call. Two from her father, three from her mother. The rest were Stefan's. Elena spat her bourbon when she saw she had a text from Rebekah.

"That's not very lady like." a masculine voice said next to her.

Her head snaped toward it and was met by a pair of hypnotising blue eyes. A raven black haired man slumped on the stool beside her.

"I'll have what she's having." he told the barman.

Elena ignored the man beside her and looked back at her phone not knowing if she should laugh or cry.

~_I'm sorry ;) Please forgive me?_~

She shook her head in disbelief. She send her an apology by text. And she put a fucking smiley! Elena huffed and threw her phone violently in her purse. _Bitch!_ She muttered.

"Bad news?" he inquired.

Elena stared at him again.

"Something like that." she mumbled.

The man took a sip from his tumbler and kept an eye on the brunette beside him. She looked sad, or angry. Maybe both. He wondered what could have happened to her.

"I'm Damon, by the way." he told her and she looked back at him. "Damon Salvatore" he extended his hand to her.

Elena's eyes widened and her jaw droped open before she burst into laughter and shook her head. Damon was surprised by her reaction and to be honest was slightly insulted. She had a beautiful smile though, very spontaneous and carefree. He forgave her on this instant.

"And just what is so funny about my name?" he asked smirking.

"I'm... sorry..." she said through more giggles. "It's just too much!" she laughed.

"What?" he asked again not understanding anything.

She shook her head again and took the hand he was extending to her. "I'm Elena. Elena Salvatore."

Damon's blinked a few times. "What! Really?"

"Really!"

"So you're a Salvatore." he said. "I don't think we're related. I would remember if I had a beautiful family member like you." he smirked.

"Well, I won't be a Salvatore for long. I'm soon to be Gilbert, now." she said and drank more bourbon.

"Oh?" Damon quirked an eyebrow. "Soon to be married?"

She scoffed. "Soon to be divorced."

"Oh." _very interesting_ he added to himself. "Sorry to hear that." _Well not really..._ he thought looking at her up and down. "Were you married for a long time? If I may ask." he lifted his hand in front of him.

Elena smiled sadly and stared at her watch.

"About four hours."

Damon choked on his bourbon sending the amber liquid on the bar. Did she say four hours?

Elena giggled. "That's not very gentlemanly like." she mocked his previous line.

Damon wiped the bourbon on his lips and chin with the back of his hand and grinned but not for long.

"Did you say four hours?" he asked in disbelief.

She nodded and pointed her tumbler to the barman who refilled it with bourbon. She turned back to the man beside him.

"Sad, I know. Just wish I knew he was cheating before the ceremony. It would have spare me the trouble of filling for divorce." she sighed. "But, Hey!" she claped her hands twice. " I'm still getting a trip to Hawaii free of charge! Woo Hoo!" she fakely cheered. "Yay, me!"

"You're still going to your honeymoon?" he sounded perplex.

"Why wouldn't I be going?

"Good point." he smirked. "Hawaii, huh? Maybe we'll see each other. I'm heading there myself."

"Really?"

"Yep!" he popped the p.

_Attention attention. All passengers attenting flight 1864 toward Honolulu, Hawaii, please present yourself at gate 5. I repeat, All passengers attending flight 1864 toward Honolulu, Hawaii, please present yourself at gate 5. Thank you._

"Oh! I think that's me!" she said with her fake cheered voice.

Damon downed the rest of his tumbler.

"I thinks that's us!" he winked.

...

Elena was sitting on a very comfy seat in the first class section. She buckled up her seat belt and gripped solidly on the armrests. She closed her eyes and her right foot tapped on the floor repeatingly. She was nervous and her hands were becoming sweaty. Why did she came here anyway? She hated planes. She hated to fly.

"Your seat won't disappear, you know." a velvety voice came beside her. "No matter how hard you grip on it it'll stay there."he winked.

Elena's eyes snaped open and she stared at him.

"Da...Damon? What are you doing here?" she rubbed her sweaty palms on her dress.

He sat beside her. "I think the bourbon killed your memory, Elena." he teased. "I told you I was going to Hawaii too." he grinned.

"Oh yeah, right." she mumbled and looked away.

Damon took his time to observe her. She looked uncomfortable. Her body was tensed and she was still tapping her foot on the floor.

"You look nervous, Elena. Are you okay?"

"I hate planes. I hate the takeoffs."

A flight attendant passed and stopped beside them. She was a beautiful and tall woman with sandy blond hair. She crossed her arms on her chest and stared at him. She briefly looked in Elena's direction.

"Damon Salvatore!" she chided. "I believe this is not your seat." she scowled in a flirty way.

"Andie! How are you gorgeous?" he grinned and then did something with his eyes making the woman flush in delight.

"Don't changed the subject, Damon and go sit in your seat. We'll takeoff soon."

Elena tried not to listen to them but it was difficult since they were so close to each other.

"But this is my seat." he said and took Elena's hand in his.

Elena's head snaped toward him but she didn't move her hand away from his. His hand was warm and soft on hers. She didn't know why but his touch made her feel safe and she found herself relaxing. Before she realised what she was doing, she intertwined her fingers to his. Damon gave her a quick and surprised look but he squeezed her hand in his.

"Don't mess with me." she warned. "My list said this seat belong to Stefan Salvatore, not Damon." she scoffed.

"Stefan is my middle name." he tried.

"Damon..." she sounded annoyed.

Damon made a puppy eyes face.

"Look... My friend here is really nervous. Let me sit with her. At least until we takeoff..." he pleaded with a pout. "For me." he grinned. "I know you want to..." he winked.

"Uhg! Fine! But if I get into trouble because of you, Damon, I swear you'll pay for this." she hissed.

"Thank you, Andie."

Andie went to see other passengers leaving them alone. For a moment they stared at each other, silent. Their hands still clasped together. After what seemed to be an eternity, Elena finally broke the silence.

"I'm not sure of what's happening, Damon, but... Thank you..."

Damon gave her a genuine little smile. "You're very welcome, dear Elena." he smiled again and brought her hand to his lips.

* * *

><p>AN: I know, I know! No smut, yet... And it's suppose to be a smutty o/s. It's all going to happen in the next part when they're in Hawaii.

I struggled a lot with this, debating on if I was going to write a whole story out of this or just a o/s. My first intention was to write a new story but since I don't have the time to write and update my old stories as much as I would love to, I didn't want to start a new one. I felt it wasn't fare to the readers who have to wait so, so long for my updates.

So I decided to write a o/s... to realise that maybe one chapter wasn't going to be enough. So I changed my mind again... and again and again. Story, o/s, story, o/s...

I finally decided to make a long o/s and cut it in two. So the smutty lines are coming next! I swear!

The update for this one shouldn't take too long. I usually find my muse back when I write Dex. :)

Please leave a review! :)


	5. The Uncanny Honeymoon Part 2

One Thousand And One Delena Stories

~The Uncanny Honeymoon~

~Part two~

* * *

><p>Three days laters<p>

* * *

><p>Elena was enjoying a pina colada at one of the hotel's bar. She was surprised to feel good. On the other hand, she was never the kind of girl that would lose her head over a man. Especially not a man like her husband. Her futur ex-husband to be more specific. She wasn't going to pine or whine. She certainly wasn't going to cry for the bastard she unfortunately married. No. She was going to have some fun. Maybe she would even have a fling here. It was her honeymoon for heaven's sake! She should be having sex all the time! She giggled like a fool at her own thoughts.<p>

"May I join you?" a man asked next to her.

The man who looked to be in his forties sat next to her before she could refuse. Elena sighed completely annoyed. She didn't need that at the moment. She tried to focus on her drink and ignored the man who was cleary drunk.

"Can I buy you another one?" he slurred his smelly disgusting breath in her face.

"No thank you. I'm good." she try to remain polite.

"Oh come on, lady." he ran two fingers on her shoulder.

Elena pushed his hand quickly. "Don't touch me!" she hissed.

She looked around but there wasn't anyone else. Where was the barman when you needed him, she thought. She huffed and made a move to leave but the man grabbed her wrist to keep her close.

"Where do you think you're going, pretty thing?" he slurred again but this time his tone was harsher.

"Somewhere else where you're not!" she snapped losing all patience and tried to yank her wrist away.

The man didn't want to let go and tightened his grip on her. Elena looked everywhere again and started to panic when she saw no one.

"Leave me alone! I'm waiting for my husband!" she yelled the first thing that got through her mind.

The man chuckled and tried to pull her closer to him.

"And just where is he?" he asked not believing her.

"He's right behind you, you fucking jerk!" a voice came behind them.

The man turned around to face a very angry man with black hair and blue eyes. Elena's jaw droped open to the floor. Her eyes widened in pure delighted shock. He was here.

"Damon." she whispered.

Damon walked around the other man and wrapped his arm around Elena's shoulders.

"You have five seconds to leave before I kick you out myself." he said slowly but you could hear the threat clearly.

The man stepped back slowly and stumbled on a table behind him. Damon's stare was glued to him, cold and hard.

"I'm... I'm sor-sorry..." he stuttered. "Meant n-no har-rm."

"Your five seconds are long gone..." Damon said again.

The drunken man opened his mouth but didn't say anything. Instead he almost ran out of the bar leaving Damon and Elena alone.

"You okay?" he asked her concerned.

"Yeah, I am." she took a step back and he let go of her shoulders. "Thank you." she smiled shyly.

Damon smirked. "You're welcome. Again." he winked.

...

They were both sitting on the piano bench in the bar. Damon was playing an old jazz song and she was holding on a bottle of bourbon. They were the only clients still in and it was almost three in the morning.

"Tell me are you doing in this hotel and why haven't we seen each other before today?"

Damon kept playing and she took a sip directly from the bottle.

"Well... I was staying at my family's place." he smiled.

"You have a place here?"

"My mom and younger sisters have. I'm visiting."

"Awww... That's so sweet." she slurred and then giggled.

Damon chuckled. "Miss soon to be Gilbert you are very drunk."

"Am not!" she giggled again. "So, why are you here, then? I bet you were missing me."

"I don't want to burst your bubble, Elena, but I'm here for my sister."

She frowned and pouted so adorably, Damon wanted to laugh.

"She's getting married in two days." he said slowly gauging her reaction.

Elena sighed loudly. "Please give her my condolences." she took another gulp of her bourbon.

"That won't be necessary. The guy is really nice. I made sure of it." he smiled.

"I wish I had a big brother like you to keep me from getting into trouble."

Damon stopped playing and dropped his hands on his lap.

"I would've hate being your brother, Elena." he locked his eye to hers.

Her eyes widened and her lips parted. "Why?" she breathed and her heart was racing.

"Because I couldn't do this..." he cupped her face with one hand and crashed his lips to hers.

...

They both stumbled into her bungalow on the beach. Damon shut the door with his foot and pushed her onto the closest wall. She had her arms wrapped around his neck with one hand in his hair and the other one was still clutching on her bottle of bourbon. Damon's lips were hard on hers crushing her. He bit on her lower lip and she moaned. When she parted her lips he immediately thrusted his tongue in her warm mouth to taste her. Their tongues quickly battled for dominance and he groaned when she bit lightly onto his.

He broke the kiss allowing them to catch their panting breaths but didn't let go of her. He brushed his lips on her cheek and downed to her jaw. With the tip of his tongue he trace the line of her jaw until he reached her earlobe and gently nibbled on it. Elena tightened her grip on his soft hair and tugged on it bringing his mouth to hers again. His hands caressed her sides and went down to her waist and to her hips. He slowed the kiss and broke it again. He rested his forehead to hers.

"Are you sure about this?" he needed to know.

Elena brought her hands, and the bottle of bourbon, to his chest. With the tip of the bottle she traced the line of his bottom lips.

"Yes..."

Damon took a sharp intake of breath.

"Yes?"

"Yes." she confirmed in a whisper. "Take me, Damon."

"With pleasure." he rasped on her neck.

"And mine..." she giggled drunkenly.

She could feel his smirk on her while his hands glided lower on her thighs and under the hem of her dress. He grasped on the back of her thighs and lifted her. She wrapped her legs around him and he move them further in the little cozy hawaiien bungalow. He gently put her back on her feet letting her slide against his hard body and she bit on her lip. She took one tiny step back and brought the bottle of bourbon to her lips and took a sip and she licked her lips under Damon's hot gaze. His eyed were darkened from lust and desire.

"Want some?" she asked taking another sip.

"Yes." he said hoarsely.

He grabbed the nape of her neck and kissed her again. This time, the kiss was hard, scorching, bruising. He could taste his favorite liquor on her. It was intoxicating. His hands were lost in her hair and she moaned when his tongue danced with hers once more. Damon's hands wandered lower again and he gripped the hem of of dress and pulled it up. When she lifted her arms in the air so he could get rid of her dress, drops of amber liquid was pouring on them. He leaned down to lick a drop of bourbon on her skin.

"Mmm... Tasty..." he purred and took the bottle from her. "I need more..."

He sank on his knees and slowly left a trail of kisses on her stomach. Damon held her hips and pulled her down to him. They were both on their knees on the wooden floor. He took a moment to look at her half-naked body. She was perfect. Her olive skin was glowing under her light tan. Her chestnut long hair was falling on her shoulders. She had a flat stomach and endless legs. She smell like wild orchid and jasmine. Her pouty lips were parted. How can her husband could cheat on a beautiful, sexy, funny woman like her? There was a reason why he wasn't close to the other Salvatore of his family. His cousin was a complete and utter moron. He just proved that by cheating on her.

Her hands went to his shirt and slowly undid the buttons of his white shirt. Her lips followed her hands, kissing his chest softly. Damon ran his hand in her hair and pulled lightly on them so he could kiss her.

"You're so beautiful, Elena..." he said and with the bottle he traced the line of her collar bone.

Elena shivered when the tip of the bottle caressed the valley between her breasts. He leaned down and brushed his nose on her cheek until his lips were closed to her ear.

"I'm thursty..." he whispered making her shiver all over again even under the heat of Hawaii.

Slowly, he pulled on her hair again and her head went back. He poured some of the liquor into her parted lips. Half of it ran on her chin and on her neck... between her breasts. His tongue licked her clean of all the bourbon on her but that wasn't enough for him. He wanted more. So much more.

He unclasped her bra and pulled down each straps. Her laced black bra fell on the floor. He didn't lose anymore time and with one hand he palmed one of her breasts. Her nipples were already erect and hard. Damon nibbled the crook of her neck while she worked on his black pants to open them. She pulled them to his mid thighs and her hand quickly found a way through his boxers. He groaned loud when she grasped his cock and started stroking him up and down... slowly.

He laid her on the floor and straddled her while she pulled on his boxers and pushed them with his pants to his knees. He put the bottle on the floor and grabbed her wrists and he pinned her to the floor with her hands each side of her head. She could feel his hard pulsing cock on her stomach and she writhed under him.

"So eager, Elena. I love that. But I'm thursty..." he smirked. "Don't move." he orders softly and she complied.

Still straddling her, Damon picked the bottle of bourbon on the floor and slowly poured a few drops on her throat. He leaned down and licked all of it making her moaned his name. Then he poured some on her parted lips and drank-kissed her lips. Elena moved her hands to his hair put he pinned them back to the floor and she groaned her displeasure to him. She wanted to touch him so much it was driving crazy.

"Oh no... I said don't move." he chuckled when she pouted.

"Damon, please..."

"Sshh..." he kissed her softly. "We got all night"

Elena flushed under the erotic promise and her heart began to race faster. Her eyes were closed and she gasped when she felt the liquor on her breast followed by Damon's mouth. Her back arched when he took a nipple in his mouth and sucked on it. His tongue swirled around it and his other hand was teasing her other breast. Rolling, tugging and pinching softly on it. She couldn't help it and she cried out under the instant pleasure. She didn't know if it was because of the alcohol or because of Damon or because of the mix of both but she never felt like this. Never.

Damon lifted himself up just enough to take off his pants and boxers completely and leaned down back to her. He pressed his body on her and kissed her. Following his previous trail, he went down to her neck, to her collar bone. He teased her breast some more and then he went lower. Damon began to kiss her stomach, holding her hips.

He poured bourbon on her flat stomach, half of it dripping each side of her waist and on the floor beneath them. Damon drank like he did before, brushing his lips on her warm skin and swirling his tongue. Damon's lips started to go lower. He kissed her most sensitive spot through her lacy panties and hooked his finger into the waistband.

She lifted her hips up to help him removing her panties. Damon tossed them somewhere in the room. He spread her thighs and place himself between them.

"So beautiful..." he whispered.

With two fingers, Damon stroked her already wet folds. He inserted them into her and with his thumb he pressed on her numb lightly. He moved his fingers in and out of her in a slow pace and she groaned aloud. Her hands gripped on his thighs and her back arched.

"Oh...God..."

"You're so wet. So ready for me." Damon breathed hard. "I can't wait to be inside you." and he pressed harder on her sensitive button.

"Yes! Please, Damon..." she was panting and writhing under him.

He grabbed his cock and stroked himself above her. Elena's hands were still on his thighs and her mouth watered at the sight of him. She wanted him. Bad. She never wanted someone this much.

"Please..." she begged.

Damon placed himself at her entrance and he pushed the head of his cock into her. She gasped when he suddenly thrust himself completely into her in one swift move. He leaned down to her and kissed her softly. He wasn't moving, yet, letting her adjust to him. He was filling her completely, stretching her. They were a perfect macht like their bodies were created for one another.

When he felt her hips jerking up to meet his that was his cue to start moving. And he did. Slowly at first, just to savour her, savour them together. He felt her hands on his back and her legs wrapping around him. Her heels were pushing on his ass, urging him to move faster and deeper.

"Damon." she cried out his name.

"Elena... Fuck!" he growled in her neck.

He connected their lips again holding her head solidly between his hands, supporting himself on his elbows on the floor not to crush her with his weight. He kept moving in and out of her, thrusting into her faster and harder each time.

Damon sat back on the floor bringing her with him so she was now straddling him. She gripped on his shoulder and dropped her forehead to his. Damon wrapped his arms around her small waist and pulled her even closer to him. She picked the bourbon bottle on the floor and looked at Damon with a smug smile.

"It's my turn to drink..." and she pushed him on his back.

She drank from the bottle while she wriggled her hips on him and he groaned an animalistic sound. With one hand on his chest she leaned down and poured bourbon on his chest. She licked every drops of it, swirling her tongue around, nipping and biting. His hips jerk up and Elena moaned. She dropped the bottle and the exquisite liquor was lost on the floor.

"Oops. My bad..." she giggled.

Damon chuckled with her. He could feel the amber liquid sliding under his back.

"I think I'll survive..." he grinned. Floor bourbon sex was good anyway. Very, very good...

"Good." she whispered. "Wouldn't want you to pass out on me right now." she grinned back.

"Technically, I'm not _on_ you right now." he waggled his eyebrows.

She slapped his chest playfully and giggled.

"What am I going to do with you, Damon?"

"Oh... I have a few ideas." and his hips jerked up again.

She started moving again. Up and down his thick lenght, taking all of him to the hilt. Her climax started to build slowly along with his. She felt his thighs tensing under her and she knew he was close. She quickened her pace and he sat up. She exploded on him, her walls clenching hard on him. They were nose to nose and he kissed her passionately as he came into her.

They both collasped on the wet floor from the bourbon, both trying to catch their breaths. She was sprawled on his chest and he was still inside of her.

"Wow..." he said.

"I know..." she breathed.

And she fell asleep in his arms... on the floor.

...

Later in the morning Elena shifted on her side. She frowned lightly when she felt the soft and fluffly floor under her. Since when floors were that comfy? She opened her eyes and was met by a pair of blue eyes staring at her intently. It took her a few seconds to realise they were in her bed.

"Hey." he said softly.

"Hi." she said shyly. "Good morning."

"I'd say good afternoon." he smirked.

"Oh... what time is it?"

"Almost two."

She nodded and then she frowned.

"Did you move me to bed?"

"No, Elena. I called the room service to move you." he teased her and she flushed from embarrassment.

"Silly question. I'm sorry." she giggled and hid her face in her hands.

"I just thought the bed would be more comfortable."

"Such a gentleman." her hands were now beside her head on the pillow.

He got closer to her and tucked a lock of hair behind her ear.

"Happens to me, sometimes." and his fingers stroked her cheek and kissed it softly. "When I'm in good compagny."

She smiled and took his hand in hers.

"How are you? Are you okay?" he asked.

"I'm good, Damon."

"Good." he smiled.

"Good." she said again.

He was silent for a moment just looking at her, trying to figure out if she was really good, if she had regrets about last night. He could only see her peaceful features. She almost looked happy.

"So," he started. "I know this is out of the blue... And I'll understand if you don't want to... But I'd like you to go with me to my sister's wedding tomorrow..."

Elena's eyes widened and she took a sharp intake of breath. Damon wasn't aware he was holding his. He watched her intensely, waiting for her answer.

She shrugged. "Why not..." she smiled. "It could be fun..."

"You'll come with me?" he sounded surprise.

"I'm here for two weeks. I should do something other than drink at the bar and stay in my room." she said. "Maybe this wedding will give me hope that love do exist..." she shrugged again. "So, yes, I'll go with you."

"Great..." he smiled. "We'll go to the wedding and then..."

She raised an eyebrow. "Then?"

"Then I intend to spend these two weeks making love to you."

Her heart sped up and a light flush coloured her cheeks.

"I'd love that." she whispered.

* * *

><p>~The End~<p>

* * *

><p>AN: That's it! That was the second and last part of this story. I hope you liked it. Many other o/s stories are coming.

Please leave a review. They mean the world to me :)

Take care!

Eve xoxo

* * *

><p>Twitter: titeve79<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer<strong>: I own nothing... If I did this show would be on HBO :P


	6. The Perks Of Being A VampireThe Choice

A/N: Hello Delena lovers! I hope you're all doing fine.

Yes! Another o/s! There will be two parts for this one too. Both parts will be short but I hope you'll enjoy reading them.

This one is about vampire Elena realizing what/who she really needs and wants. As you will see the first part is called "The Choice" The second part will possibly be called "My Man"

I really hope you'll like them. Please tell me what you think by reviewing. I love to know what you think.

Take care!

Eve xo

* * *

><p>Twitter: titeve79<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer<strong>: I own nothing...

* * *

><p>One Thousand And One Delena Stories<p>

~The Perks Of Being A Vampire~

~Part One ~

~The Choice~

* * *

><p>I already knew that being a vampire meant magnified and enhanced feelings and emotions. That everything was more intense in every way. After all, Stefan has told this to me once, when I was still human and Caroline explained it to me after my transition four months ago. I just never expected it to be this... powerful.<p>

When I "woke up" from the death, I was lost. I didn't understand anything. Realisation hit me pretty fast when I opened my eyes and jolted up in the morgue on a cold steel table with them staring at me. I didn't know how. I haven't drank vampire blood, have I? I was confused and scared. I never wanted this. I never wanted to turn. But Jeremy begged me... implored me. So I did.

Now my life is a mess. All those feelings, all those cravings... Surprisingly, my cravings for blood are not that difficult to control. Stefan was surprised about it and probably a little jealous. I'm still a baby vampire. I should be out there, wanting to go in a killing spree but I'm not. Caroline thinks it's because of my old human tendencies to want to sacrifice myself all the time to save everybody that makes it easier for me. Magnified and enhanced version of my old me... I refuse to hurt, I refuse to kill. It's not that I don't want to drink from people. The desire of it is there. I just don't do it.

I tried, though. Matt... Dear loyal friend that he is. He volunteered to offer his help. I refused in the first place. I didn't want to risk his life again and hurt him but he said I saved his and he owed it to help anyway he could. So with Caroline's help, I "practiced" on him. The first times, she had to pull me away but now I'm good. I still decided I was going to drink from blood bags only. At least I know that if I'm really in need of feeding with no blood bank around I'm not going to risk an innocent life and I won't have to drink from bambi either. I tried animal blood... but it's... Eww. Damon said I was missing the best part of it by not drinking from people but to be honest I think he's proud of my self-control.

Damon...

Where was I? Ah, yes. The cravings... Damon... My feelings for him, my forbidden fruit, that I used to push away anytime I could. Everything that used to drawn me to him, consuming me is now combusting me. My enhanced hearing. The sweet velvet of his voice I love so much... Now it feels like his voice is making love to my ears. His smell. So masculine, so sexy, so... him. It's a mix of fresh soap, bourbon and blood. It makes me think of that fresh cut grass scent in summer. Not that he smell like grass. Not at all. I don't expect you to understand... To be honest I don't understand a word of what I'm saying myself. He just smell... extremely good.

Then there's his eyes. His eyes in which I could have drowned before were now more intense. I can, now, distinguish all of their unique shades thanks to my magnified eyesight. There's the shade when he's happy. I can't see that one very often but when he is, his eyes are luminous, they sparkle. Yes, I said sparkle. Please don't tell him I said that. "Vampire" and "sparkle" are not two words he likes to put together. There's the angry shade. This one is more likely to happen the most. They're darker but also colder. There's the sad and pained shade. That's the one I hate the most. They're paler, empty. This shade breaks my heart because most of the time it's my fault. And then... There's the lusted shade of blue. So intense, so dark, so beautifully scorching, so... perfect. If I'm being honest, that's my favorite shade. Especially knowing that, once, it was directed toward me.

He's driving me crazy. I think he's doing it on purpose. When I'm at the boarding house, he always walks in shirtless, his black jeans hanging low on his hips, teasing me. I want him. I know it more than ever before. I think he knows I know. I know he knows I know. Does that makes sense to you? Ugh! Stupid vampire feelings.

Maybe if I wasn't so fucking horny all the time! Since when did I become obsess over sex? It's not that I didn't enjoy sex before. I did love sex. It's just that it never was a priority. Now I think about it all the time! I think about Damon all the time. Sex with Damon...

He's done pining over me. He's making it clear that he's not waiting for me anymore. Can I blame him though? I chose Stefan over him again. I chose Stefan because I was with him first, because a part of me still loved him or the idea of him and though we were separated for a long while, we never really had our closure. Very stupid reasons, I know. Humans tend to be stupid a lot, remember?

But it hurts me to see him with them, to... hear him with them or should I say hear them with him? The truth is I was a coward. Damon's love scared me by its burning intensity. It was too much for me... Too strong... I was afraid my pathetic human self wouldn't be enough for him. That he'd be too quickly bored of me.

I remember what I felt when we kissed in Denver. The passion that exploded in my body, then. Sometimes, well okay, all the times, I imagine what it would be like to kiss him like that as a vampire. What it would do to me...

I remembered other things too, when I woke up from the dead. Two memories to be more exact. I remembered his love confession in my bedroom after Rose kidnapped me. _I love you, Elena. And it's because I love you I can't be selfish with you. Why you can't know this. I don't deserve you. But my brother does" _I can still feel his soft lips on my forehead.

The biggest shocker for me was to remember I met him first. _"Maybe if you and I had met first." _Oh the irony is on me, isn't it? I was on the phone with Bonnie, I had a fight with Matt. Suddenly I was faced by a sexy stranger in the middle of the road. _"It's Mystic Falls. Nothing bad ever happens here." _I wrong was I back then. "_I don't know what I want."_ _"You want a love that consumes you. You want passion, an adventure and even a little danger." _How right was he... Yes! I want _you_, Damon.

Why was I so blind before? I guess I'll never know. It's so obvious to me, now. As clear as fresh water. Last year, when Stefan was gone and completely different I was still fine because I had Damon with me. Even in what seemed to be the worst of time, he made me laugh, made me feel good. I didn't know what I'd do without him... As long as I had Damon with me I could go on without Stefan but even by being with Stefan if I don't have Damon... I need Damon. There's no world for me if there's no Damon.

I finally told Stefan the truth. I broke up with him. He said he knew. He said he understood. He left... I think he went to Caroline's house. They got a lot closer through my transition. They're good friends. Caroline broke up with Tyler because he's being weird lately. He's different, worst then before. It's like he's not Tyler anymore. I don't know what's going on with him. What I wanted to say is that Stefan and Caroline share a lot now. I think they could be good for each other. Sweet Caroline and Saint Stefan... The thought rejoices me. They both deserve to be happy. I love them both very much. Yes. I still love Stefan... like I love Matt, like I love Jeremy. But my heart, body and soul belong to one and one only. Now, I know. I just hope he still wants me... that it's not too late.

So here I am. Waiting. I'm in his room standing in front of his window. I could have been here for two hours or five minutes. I don't know. Time, when you're a vampire doesn't mean the same thing as when you're human. I take a look around me. I love his room. It's like him. Masculine, sexy and warm. It smells like him. I have to stop myself from rolling myself in his sheets like a maniac. See? I told you he drives me crazy.

I hear his car pulling in front the house. My undead heart quickens. I hear him get in and I thank all the Gods he's alone. I don't want to see him with some bimbo or sorority girl picked at some random bar. I can't stand it. Not tonight. Not ever again.

I hear him put one feet on the first step and then nothing. He paused. He knows I'm in his room. I know because if I can sense him, he sure as hell can sense me. The silence is killing me. Why isn't he coming? Is it really too late? My insecurities are overwhelming. I'm so nervous. If I was still human, my heart would brake a few of my ribs at this moment. I take a sharp intake of breath I don't need. I hear him climbing the stairs slowly and I release all the air in my lungs. I hear his footsteps in the hallway and he stops by his door. I take another deep breath as the door opens...

* * *

><p>AN: Hope you liked it! I'll try to not keep you waitng for too long for the second and last part. Don't forget to review! Please? :)

Have a great week! Love you all!

Eve xo


	7. The Perks Of Being A Vampire: My Man

One Thousand And One Delena Stories

~The Perks Of Being A Vampire~

~Part Two~

~My Man~

* * *

><p>I stand still in the middle of his bedroom with my eyes glued to the door. I feel like it takes forever for him to come in. It drives me crazy. When he finally does, he closes the heavy door behind him and leans back on it. His icy eyes bore into mine. He doesn't move. Neither do I. We just stare like two immobile fools for what to be an eternity.<p>

He pushes himself off the door and makes a step forward. He removes his leather jacket and throws it on a chair nearby. His gaze is still made of ice, but damn, it burns my skin like hell. I try to catch my breath and I mirror his movement. I make a step forward but I'm a fucking coward so I stop in my track. Neither one of us is talking. We keep staring and glaring and looking and... I'm sure you get the point.

He sighs loudly. He's annoyed, I can tell. He finally moves again and his shoulder nudges mine when he walks pass me. I close my eyes. This is going to harder then I first thought it would be. I hear him fumbling in his liquor stash. When I turn around to face him, he's not there and I frown.

"Want something to drink?" he murmurs silkily behind me and I jump before I freeze.

His lips are oh so lightly brushing against my ear and I shiver from head to toe. He's so close his chest is almost pressing against my back. All I want to do is lean back and let his intoxicating scent enveloping me. He holds and waves a tumbler of bourbon in front of me.

"You look like you need one" he breathes next to my ear again.

I lift my hand to grab the tumbler. He's right. I need one... or ten. My fingers touch his and it's like I'm electrified from high voltage. For a second I think he felt it to but he's so quick in hiding his feelings that I'm not completely sure. I take a sip. The bourbon is burning and calming at the same time. I'm starting to understand why Damon loves it so much. The alcohol is helping in many ways and many things. I down the rest in one huge unattractive gulp.

"What is it that you want, Elena?" he asks still standing close behind me.

The way he says my name makes me want to combust. It's so hot, it rolls on his tongue and his voice is just so unique; like velvet on something rasp. I could hear him say my name again and again... and forever. I want to hear him growl my name while he takes me on his bed or on whatever surfaces he wants. I don't care, I just want him.

"Are you going to stand here all night? Because I have stuff to... do." I can hear his smirk.

I turn around so fast I think he's surprised. His gorgeous perfect lips part. His eyes are so wide, so blue, so intense, so... I'm lost again before the flawlessness of this man. My man... I hope. _Focus, Elena!_ I want to slap myself.

"I..." I begin in an awful stutter.

He rolls his eyes at me. He's even more annoyed than earlier and I start to panic.

"You?"

"I..."

"For God's sake, Elena!" he growls. "Will you tell me what the fuck you're doing in my room?" he's angry.

He walks back to his alcohol stash and starts pouring a drink for himself. I follow him with my eyes.

"Where's Stefan?" he asks hissing the s.

His back is turn to me. He's avoiding looking at me.

"I don't know. With Caroline, I think."

He turns to face me and he frowns. He takes a sip of bourbon and his lips are wet from the alcohol. I want to lick them.

"What's baby bro doing with Barbie? Sharing bunnies?" he gives me his cockiest smirk.

What is it about him that makes me to want to slap him, kiss him and fuck him all at once? He'll be the death of me. Oh wait, I am... I can't help but giggle though, at the image of them sharing bunnies. Damon's frown deepens.

"What's wrong with you? You're weirder than usual. Which is... weird."

This is now or never. I have to tell him. "I broke up with Stefan." I blurt out.

For a moment, he doesn't say anything but I can see his jaw tensing subtly. Then he rolls his eyes again and sips on his tumbler.

"And I care, why? You guys are always breaking up and getting back together."

"No. Not this time, Damon." I try to keep my voice firm but it ends as a whisper.

Damon scoffs. "What's so different this time? Did he kill Bambi and made you sad?" his voice is ironic but I don't care. I understand why he's so bitter toward me.

"Damon, please." I breathe.

I hate this feeling of uneasiness between us. We used to be so close and it's all my fault if things are different.

"What?" he finishes his drink and put his glass down. "What's so different this time?" he takes a step toward me. "Tell me, Elena." He takes another one. "Go on. Enlighten me." He takes a last step and once again his gaze his burning me to my soul.

"I'm not in love with him anymore. He's not what I need..." I force myself to hold his gaze.

I watch him close his eyes and he takes a deep and long loud breath. There's a myriad of emotions on his face. Doubt, pain, fear, indifference, sadness, guilt, hope... love? He opens his eyes and I tentatively raise my hand to touch his face. He quickly grasps my wrist and yanks my hand away.

"You should go, Elena."

"But, Dam-" I want him to understand.

"Just fucking go, Elena." he growls

I turn around, put my empty glass on a little table and walk to the door. I feel the warm tears rolling on my cheeks. It's too late. It's too late because all this time I was a coward that could not act on her feelings. I turn to him slowly as I grab the handle of his door and open it.

"Before I go." I say and look at him in the eyes. "I just have to say it once. You just need to hear it." I use his own words. "I love you, Damon. And it's because I lov-"

Suddenly there's a whoosh of air in the room. The door closes behind me and I'm violently pinned against it making me gasp. His hand wraps around my throat and he pushes me further onto the door.

"What the fuck are you doing?" he growls again his fury to me.

With my hand I circle his wrist, the one holding my throat. "I love you." my eyes search his.

"Stop it!"

"I love you..." I repeat. "I love you, Damon. I love you." I repeat again and again like a mantra.

His hand leaves my throat and cups the side of my head. "I love you." I whisper one last time before his lips crash onto mine.

The kiss is hard, raw and scorching. His lips work on mine almost harshly, nipping, nibbling and biting, like he tries to put all his past frustrations in it. His hands are in my hair holding my head solidly and I grab onto his biceps. I try to respond to his kiss with all I have. I moan when his tongue invades my mouth and he groan in answer. I feel his hard body pushing into mine and it feels so good.

Using my new strength and speed, I surprise him by swapping us and I push him roughly against his door. I bite hard on his lower lip, just to get back at him for pouting on purpose in my face in the past four months.

My little proud victory doesn't last for long because he vamp speeds us further in the room and this time I'm pinned against a wall. His hands are pulling on my cardigan and it flies in the room. When his lips skim on my neck, I fist my hand his hair. They're so soft my other hand leaves his shoulder just so I can feel them even more. I groan when I feel his teeth scrapping my skin.

His hand grabs the back of my knee, lifts my leg to his hip and he presses himself on me letting me feel the proof of his arousal. I want to feel more of him so I push him back on another wall. I love this speed and strength I have. I feel like I'm unbreakable. It makes me feel worthy of him.

We keep devouring each other's mouth as my hands tears his black shirt apart and the buttons fly in every direction. I can finally touch his chest and the sensation of his bare skin on my hands is like no other. I let my fingers wander on his torso, enjoying every rib under them. I slide my hands on his stomach, on his waist, his hips. When I put my hands on his belt, he moves us again.

"Not so fast." he tells me in a teasing manner.

What? Is he serious? My breathing is ragging and I'm about to burst in fire and he want us to stop? No. No, no, no! I won't let him change his mind. I push him as strongly and as fast as I can on a chair and I straddle him and I'm surprised the chair doesn't break under our assault.

My lips are on his again. He tastes like bourbon and fresh blood. He tastes like him and like the both of us. It tastes like heaven. The more I kiss him, the want I want him. I press and rotate my core to his growing bulge and he groans in my mouth. The chair creaks again under us while his hands grab my thighs under my dress. His expert fingers are digging in my flesh. I would totally bruise if I was still human but I don't mind. To be honest I love it.

I arch my back and let my head fall back as he kisses my neck and his breath is hot on my skin. His fingers clutch the hem of my dress and he shrugs it off my body leaving me panting in my underwear. He gets up with me in his arms and I wrap my legs around his waist. He rushes us again and my back is pressed against a poster of his gigantic bed.

"Damon." I moan.

He stops kissing me and looks at me intently. His eyes search mine. I think he's still doubting me; I can see the question in his eyes. How can I make him understand that I chose him and only him? That I won't change my mind, that he's all I need?

I grab his shoulder and my legs close harder around him. I lean down and kiss him gently before I look up at him again. His hands grasp my waist and his nose brushes against my neck. Before I even realise it, I'm lying on his bed and he's hovering above me. His eyes are so dark. I've never seen them this dark; they're almost black. His breathing is ragged, his lips are parted and his hair is tousled. I'm hit by a wave of lust. His and mine. He looks like a god and he's finally mine. My man...

I grab the back of his head and pull him to me. I want to feel him everywhere. I want to feel him on me, inside me. We kiss again and our tongues swirl around each other. He pushes his erection onto me and I moan loudly. I need to get him out of his pants. My hands work to unfasten his belt. I succeed in undoing his button and I open his fly. I grab the waistband of his jeans, pull down and he takes them of quickly along with his boxer.

Once again he leans down on me all smirks and cockiness on his flawless face. He slowly slides one strap of my bra off my shoulder and his tongue licks the length of my collarbone. He does the same with the other strap and his tongue is on me again. He kisses me between my breasts before reaching under my back to unclasp my lacy bra.

"I think you're still overdressed." he rasps on my neck.

"What are you going to do about it?" I pant.

"I have a few ideas." he purrs and throws my bra somewhere.

We roll on his bed and I'm straddling him. I lean down to kiss him and I slowly make my way down. I kiss his jaw, his neck. I savour his chest with my lips and my tongue. I enjoy his bare skin under my shaking hands and I just love the taste of him. I want more.

Suddenly, as I keep going lower and lower on him, I'm being lifted and flipped over at an inhuman speed. We're both kneeling on his mattress. My front is pushed forward and my hands grip onto the headboard. He tosses my hair on one side and he nips on my neck. His hands are hard on my hips and his erection presses hard on my behind. His hands slide on my sides, palms my breasts and my nipples harden under the light pinch he gives them.

He keeps trailing kisses on my neck and shoulder while one of his hand slide down on my stomach and with one finger he tease the skin just above the waistband of my panties and I lean back on his muscular body. I still feel his cock on my behind and I crave to have him inside me. His thumbs hook in my panties and he slowly push them down my thighs. His hand goes between my legs and he thrusts two fingers in me with an appreciative growl. Oh I want this... I want him, I need him.

I turn fast in his arms and pinned him on his bed but he flips us even faster and I'm on my back again. Before I can react or do anything he sinks deep into me. I welcome him with a loud moan and I think my nails scratch his back in surprise.

"You're so wet." he mumbles. "So warm..."

"Damon!" I groan.

"You feel so good." he rasps in my neck.

I wrap my legs around him.

"You feel better." I breathe.

He starts moving faster and I can feel my climax already building inside me. I'm already close and he moves faster and faster. I come hard with a loud groan but he doesn't stop. He just slows his movements and he kisses me hard. He keeps thrusting into me and I feel another climax building. I guess this is one of the perks of being a vampire.

Suddenly, I'm not controlling anything anymore. Everything becomes too much. His scent, his touch. I'm caught up in a whirlwind of emotions. The sensations I experience are overwhelming. I start to shiver, my whole body trembles. I feel the veins pulsing under my eyes. My fangs push out of my gums. I don't think he notices. He seems to be completely lost in the moment too, just like me, as he keeps moving in and out of me.

My nose rests on the crook of his neck. I smell his blood pulsing fast under his skin and it's arousing. I can't help myself and I let my fangs sink deep into his neck as my second orgasm sends me into the stars. Oh the taste of him... I have no words...

When you're a vampire, feeding on animals is like eating dry uncooked tofu for a human. Feeding on human blood is like eating a very juicy piece of meat. But feeding on a vampire... when _you're_ a vampire is...

Maybe it's just him. Maybe it's because I was "made" with his blood. All I know is that as I drink from him I can feel this strong connection between us. I can feel what _he _feels. I feel his lust, his longing, his craving but most of all I can feel his love. He loves me. He still loves me. Even after all I've done to me; he still loves me. I don't know but why I start to cry at this realisation.

He grasps my hair and pulls hard to yank my head back. It hurts but I don't care. I immediately cover my face with my hands. I don't want him to see me like this but he grips my wrists and pinned them on the mattress each side of my head.

"Don't hide, Elena."

I don't want to imagine what I look like with blood on my chin and tears on my face. I can't calm down and I'm sure I look like a mess.

"I'm sorry." I whimper.

"Why?" he asks softly.

He's still inside me but he's not moving anymore. He's just hovering above me, looking at me.

"I bit you. I'm not in control." I can't stop sobbing. It's awful.

"Do you have any idea how hot you look right now with my blood on you?"

My eyes are squeezed shut and I shake my head. My body doesn't stop trembling. How could I think I could keep up with him? The thought depress me even more and I keep crying. I try to move to run away as the coward I always been but he pins me harder on the mattress.

"Shsss" he hushes me. "You just need to relax and calm down."

Calm down? Relax? How the fuck do I do that?

"Elena, look at me..."

I shake my head. My eyes are still shut.

"Look at me." His voice is soft but I hear the order behind it.

I finally comply to his demand. Slowly, I open my tearful eyes and all I can see on his face is love. I'm still struggling with my ragging breathe as one of his hand leave my wrist and pet my hair.

"Just breathe slowly, Elena. Just focus on me. It'll be alright." he leans down and kisses my bloody lips softly in a calming manner.

I succeed in calming myself under his sweet care. My fangs pull back in my gums and the veins under my eyes are disappearing.

"I bit you." I whisper.

"Yes, you did." he chuckles.

"You taste good." I can't help it. I have to tell him.

He smirks. "I'm sure I do, Elena. But surely there's a lot of things from me you can taste that are even better." he pushes his hips on mine reminding me he's still inside me.

I flush or I think I am. I giggle and slap his chest.

"Ow! Stop hurting me." he pouts and I laugh again.

He sure knows how to calm me.

"You okay?" he asks concerned.

"Now, I am."

"Does that mean we can go back to where we were before you went all psycho on me?"

He brushes the tip of his fingers on my skin. His hand palms my breast and he takes my nipple between his lips and tugs on it. My back arch, making my breasts push toward him and I moan his name.

"Yes..." I mumble.

"Good answer." He groans and starts moving again.

He thrusts slowly inside me with his elbows on the bed to support his weight. His hands are in my hair and his nose nuzzles my cheek. My legs and my arms are wrapped around him solidly. I just enjoy him and the magical moment.

We roll on the bed and I'm now straddling him. My hands are flat on his chest and this time it's me that is moving. It's so deep this way; he's filling me to the hilt. I move back and forth and up and down on him and his fingers dig roughly in my thighs. His hands reach for my hips and he urges me to move faster.

He sits up and he kisses me as his hands are on my breasts again. He jerks his hips up to meet my movements faster and harder with each thrust. My walls are clutching his thick shaft and I build and build and build again before I explode, again, around him. My head falls on his shoulder and after four more thrusts he spills his seeds hard inside of me.

We stay like this for a while. I'm straddling him with my arms holding him tight and he pulls me even closer to him. His fingers stroke my spine and he kisses my shoulder. I raise my head and gaze at him while he strokes my cheeks. I give him a shy smile.

"I love you, Damon."

He inhales deeply and closes his eyes for a moment before he opens them again.

"I love you too, Elena."

I feel his semi hard cock stir inside of me and he pushes me flat on his mattress again with a salacious smirk. He rolls his hips on mine and I purr in pleasure. My head fall back on the edge of the foot of his bed. I guess we're up for round two and as he kisses my neck, I wonder just how much more rounds I can take.

"Already?" I ask, panting.

"Oh yeah..." his voice is hoarse. "Vampire stamina is one of the best perks." he winks.

It doesn't take long before we lose ourself again and again... and again.

When I dare to open my eyes, I can see the ray of lights coming from his window. I'm tangled in his sheets my back at him. I slowly turn over to face him but he's not there. I'm alone. I sit in his gigantic bed, clutching the sheet on my body, and look around me. He's not in his bathroom either. I wonder where he is.

I concentrate on my super hearing and I think he's in the kitchen. I hear the ping of the microwave and then I hear his footsteps in the staircase. I'm waiting for him to come back. I smile when I hear him hum a song in the hallway.

He opens the door and barge in the room like he owns the world. Oh my man... Walking in, shamelessly in his naked glory. God I love him. My body is craving for him again...

"See something you like?"

"Hmmm... I don't know. Maybe I need a closer look." I say seductively.

He smirks and climbs in the bed with me.

"Who am I to deny you anything?" he leans down to kiss my lips.

My hands go immediately in his hair and the kiss heats up fast enough. He breaks it making me pout and he presses something on my chest. It's a blood bag and it's warm. The ping of the microwave comes to my mind.

"Breakfast in bed for the lady." he winks.

"So romantic, Salvatore."

Leaning back on the headboard with him we both drink from our bag enjoying our first breakfast in bed together.

* * *

><p>The End<p>

* * *

><p>AN: Hello amazing readers and Delena lovers!

I finally finish this second part! I struggled so much with this one and I don't know why. I guess I wanted their first time as vampire to be... I'm not sure what I wanted it to be. It could have been so many things.

I'm still not completely happy with the result but I decided to leave it that way.

My only hope is that, YOU, amazing readers, liked it.

Please let me know and review!

Take care,

Eve xo

* * *

><p>Twitter: titeve79<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer<strong>: I own nothing! (pouts)


End file.
